


Secret Fireworks

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [18]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Changyoon, M/M, Roadtrip, Short & Sweet, Slytherin!Seungjun, Soft Boys, using magic outside of hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: After plenty of begging, Seungjun and Changyoon finally managed to convince their parents to be allowed to spend their vacation together.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Kudos: 12





	Secret Fireworks

After plenty of begging, Seungjun and Changyoon finally managed to convince their parents to be allowed to spend their vacation together.  
Both families had prejudices about the other, given that Seungjun’s was almost all Slytherin while Changyoon’s entire bloodline seemed to be Hufflepuff.  
They decided to go to Changyoon’s house first, even though they wouldn’t stay there for long as they wanted to have some time only for them. Therefore they planned a road trip for as soon as they would manage to get out.

That vacation was the first time, since they got together, that they got to share the evening with each other and fall asleep next to one another in the same bed.

Luckily, once Changyoon's family got to meet Seungjun in person and realized that he does not fit into the stigma stuck onto Slytherin, they all seemed to be okay with their relationship. 

"Where should we go first?" Changyoon asked in a whisper when they were laying in bed at night, Seungjun's head resting on his chest.   
"How about we go to the Muggle world? Could be fun," Seungjun suggested.   
"We have to be careful then."   
"We have been tiptoeing around Hogwarts for years now as well as our parents, Muggles shouldn't be a problem."   
"There's a difference between keeping your relationship secret and your identity as a wizard…" 

Seungjun lifted his head to look at the older, their faces only lit by the shining moon.  
"You're overthinking this again, don't be so negative," he muttered before leaning down to kiss Changyoon. “Let’s think about an exact destination when we’re on the road, how about that?”  
“We’ll get lost…”  
“Google Maps is a thing, you know.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Changyoon sighed, running his hand through Seungjun's hair.   
"Let's sleep, okay?" the younger mumbled, settling down properly next to Changyoon again. 

When Changyoon woke up the next morning, Seungjun was peppering his face in small kisses.   
"Good morning," Changyoon muttered, turning to face Seungjun.   
"Morning!" the other grinned, his smile brighter than the sun. "Should we get ready?"   
"Already?"   
"Yeah, I can't wait to finally get some time alone," Seungjun argued, getting a laugh from Changyoon.   
"You're right, me neither." 

Somehow, they both managed to get out of bed. Seungjun still had most of his clothes packed so it was only Changyoon who had to pack his bags.   
It didn't really take long so they soon found themselves eating breakfast and preparing some food for the first few days. 

"So, where are you going to go?" Changyoon's mom asked the two.   
"Nowhere in particular, we'll see where the road leads us," Changyoon shrugged, as he took his coat from the hanger, just in case it should rain. 

Neither of them knew a lot about the Muggles, both being pure bloods, but there was something exciting about exploring the world you don't know anything about.   
Luckily their driving laws were the same though. 

"Do you have any idea on where we are?" Changyoon asked as he stared outside the window.   
"Not at all, but the view is pretty," Seungjun laughed, taking another turn.   
"It really is," Changyoon agreed with a small smile.   
They had been driving for a few hours now and it must be after midday already but it felt like time was flying by.   
"We should probably stop and eat lunch soon," Changyoon then suggested.   
"Sounds good, I'm starting to get hungry."   
"Then let's go find a spot somewhere, maybe a bit more distant to the highway. 

Seungjun ended up parking at a riverside and they walked a small distance to a sunny spot on the grass where they put down a blanket and their food.   
"How far do you think we'll come?" Changyoon questioned, nibbling on a cut carrot they had prepared.   
"I have honestly no idea," the other shrugged, resting his head on Changyoon's shoulder. "But does it really matter? Let's just have fun," he smiled.   
"Yeah… I already don't want summer to end and it only started."   
"Me neither…" Seungjun agreed, stealing the rest of Changyoon's snack and eating it himself. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Changyoon exclaimed, pushing Seungjun off his shoulder.   
"You weren't eating it."   
"You distracted me!"   
Seungjun only laughed, pushing Changyoon slightly. "We still have plenty left, no need to get mad at me," he told him, still smiling.   
"That doesn't change the fact that you ate my food, stolen right from my hand," Changyoon pouted, crossing his arms.   
Taking another piece of carrot, Seungjun leaned into Changyoon’s space, holding the orange vegetable to his lips. "I'm sorry, okay?"   
"It's fine," Changyoon giggled, biting a bit off the carrot and giving Seungjun a peck on the cheek. 

They continued their picnic until their food was gone but decided to stay there a little more, just cuddling up with each other.   
As it was summer, the sun went down fairly late, yet they still found each other sitting there when the sky turned red.   
Most people around them had already left, occasionally a jogger or someone walking their dog came by but in general they were fairly alone. 

"How about a little firework?" Seungjun asked in a snicker, taking his wand out of his pocket.   
"Are you crazy? There are Muggles all around," Changyoon scolded him, looking around frantically for any possible witnesses.   
"Come on, Yoon, they won't even notice that it's magic," Seungjun reassured him, giving him a short peck on the temple before muttering a spell under his breath. 

Shortly after, colourful lights decorated the darkening sky.   
"See, no one noticed," Seungjun smiled proudly.   
Changyoon rolled his eyes at that, "yeah, yeah. You were right."  
"So do I get something?"   
"For what?"   
"For preparing a pretty firework."   
"You just used magic, why should I reward you for that?"   
"Because you love me?" Seungjun put on puppy eyes but failed to keep a pout, trying to not break out into a smile instead.   
"Sure," Changyoon agreed with another eyeroll, leaning into him to connect their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~
> 
> Once again thanks to Fae for going over and catching all the mistakes :DD
> 
> Baiii


End file.
